dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Durian
Durian – rzadki owoc, który można pozyskać poprzez zasadzenie nasiona na farmie. Istnieje 5% szans, że ze zwykłego nasiona wyrośnie właśnie ten owoc. Inaczej wygląda prawdopodobieństwo, kiedy użyjemy nasion duriana (możemy je pozyskać karmiąc ptaka w klatce tym właśnie owocem), wtedy mamy 100% szans, że wyrośnie. Nie jest mięsem, ale zachowuje się podobnie jak Mięso z Potwora. Dodanie do garnka jednego mięsa potwora i duriana spowoduje powstanie potwornej lazanii. Po zjedzeniu odejmuje 3 punkty zdrowia i 5 poczytalności, dodając 25 głodu. Te statystki czynią Duriana jedną z gorszych potraw w całej grze. Gnije 10 dni, lecz można spowolnić ten negatywny proces wsadzając go do lodówki, izolacyjnego plecaka lub śnieżnego Chestera. Ekstra śmierdzący durian Ekstra Śmierdzący Durian (ang. Extra Smelly Durian) –owocowe jedzenie, powstałe poprzez upieczenie Duriana nad ogniskiem, obudowanym ogniskiem, gwiazdą, kominkiem lub obsydianowym ogniskiem. Po obecnych aktualizacjach nie zadaje dłużej obrażeń w gotowanej formie. Może zostać użyty jako składnik do przepisów w garnku. Podobnie jak jego nieugotowana forma można użyć go do stworzenia potwornej lazanii, jeżeli więcej niż jeden zostanie włożony do garnka. Gnije 6 dni, lecz można spowolnić ten negatywny proces wsadzając go do lodówki, izolacyjnego plecaka lub śnieżnego Chestera. Wykorzystanie Ciekawostki *Uczynienie Duriana owocem o właściwościach zbliżonych do mięsa potwora, może być aluzją do prawdziwego owocu Duriana. W południowo-wschodniej Azji uważany jest za przysmak. Charakteryzuje się on intensywnym, nieprzyjemnym zapachem oraz skórą pokrytą bardzo grubymi kolcami; *jedną z taktyk podczas gry Maxwellem jest zmienianie Duriana na nasiona duriana, pieczenie ich i zjadanie. Dzięki temu nie traci się punktów zdrowia; *podarowanie świni czterech sztuk Duriana skutkuje, tak jak w przypadku mięsa potwora, przemianą w świniołaka. Cytaty postaci Surowy = Wilson - "Oh, it smells!" - "Och, to śmierdzi!" Willow - "Ew, stinky!" - "Ew, śmierdzący!" Wendy - "Spiky and smelly!" - "Kolczasty i śmierdzący!" Wolfgang - "Oh it smells!" - "Och, to śmierdzi!" WX-78 - "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE"- "DOBRZE, ŻE ZATKAŁEM NOS" Wickerbottom - "Aha, the Durio zibethinus. It really does reek." - "Aha, Durio zibethinus. Cuchnie." Wes – "..." Woodie - "It smells bad." - "Okropnie śmierdzi." Maxwell - "It's an acquired taste." - "Dla smakoszy." Wigfrid - "Smells like my battle bööts." - "Śmierdzi jak möje buty bitewne." Webber - "Pungent." - "Wydziela ostry zapach." |-| Upieczony = Wilson - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz pachnie jeszcze gorzej!" Willow - Wendy - "Less spiky, but even smellier!" - "Już nie taki kolczasty, ale śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" Wolfgang - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" WX-78 - "STILL NOT GOOD"- "NADAL NIE JEST DOBRZE" Wickerbottom - "Cooking this certainly did not improve its odour." - "Upieczenie go nie poprawiło jego woni." Wes – "..." Woodie - "It smells even worse." - "Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej." Maxwell - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Wigfrid - "Pungent." - "Wydziela ostry zapach." Webber - "No sir, I don't like it." - "Nie, proszę pana, nie podoba mi się to." Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Owoce Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące